1942
1942 (MCMXLII) un Año normal comenzado en jueves según el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: en Torreón (México) se funda la escuela Carlos Pereyra. * 1 de enero: en Nueva York (Estados Unidos) se firma la Declaración de las Naciones Unidas * 3 de enero: en China ―en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Sino-Japonesa―, Chiang Kai-shek es nombrado comandante en jefe de todas las fuerzas aliadas. * 6 de enero: en el campo de concentración de Buchenwald comienzan los primeros experimentos con seres humanos sobre el tifus exantemático. * 7 de enero: en Libia, el grupo nazi Afrika Korps se retira en dirección a Trípoli. * 8 de enero: en Reino Unido, Nace stephen Hawking * 10 de enero: Japón invade Indonesia. * 10 de enero: en Uruguay Comienza la 17.ª edición de la Copa América. * 19 de enero: el ejército japonés invade Birmania. * 22 de enero: en Bahía Blanca (Argentina) se inaugura el Estadio Roberto Natalio Carminatti del Club Olimpo. * 29 de enero: en Río de Janeiro (Brasil) se firma el Protocolo de Río de Janeiro para poner fin al conflicto entre las repúblicas de Ecuador y Perú Febrero * 1 de febrero: en Noruega, Vidkun Quisling es nombrado primer ministro. * 1 de febrero: en el campo de concentración de Buchenwald se lleva a cabo otro grupo de experimentos sobre el tifus exantemático. * 1 de febrero: en Chile, Juan Antonio Ríos vence las elecciones presidenciales. * 3 de febrero: ataque aéreo japonés al puerto de Suraya. * 6 de febrero: llega a Barcelona el vapor Apolo cargado de trigo procedente de Argentina. * 7 de febrero: la ofensiva alemana en Libia queda detenida en el Gazale. * 7 de febrero: en Montevideo (Uruguay) Finaliza la Copa América y Uruguay gana su Octava Copa América. * 8 de febrero: en Tlalnepantla (México) se inaugura la plaza de toros Esteban García. * 9 de febrero: en Nueva York, un incendio destruye el transatlántico francés . * 10 de febrero: se crea un Consejo de Guerra aliado para el Pacífico. * 11 de febrero: frente al puerto francés de Brest, los buques de guerra alemanes ''Gneisenau'', ''Scharnhorst'' y Prinz Eugen rompen el bloqueo británico. * 14 de febrero: en Boston, Cornelius Warmerdam logra el récord mundial de salto con pértiga, con una marca de 4,77 metros. * 15 de febrero: durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los japoneses ocupan la ciudad de Singapur, tras rendirse los británicos incondicionalmente. * 19 de febrero: en Ecuador, el volcán Cotopaxi (volcán) entra en actividad y causa grandes daños. * 19 de febrero: en Australia, casi 150 aviones de guerra japoneses atacan la ciudad de Darwin. * 21 de febrero: se produce un golpe de estado en Uruguay que supone la continuación en la presidencia del general Alfredo Baldomir. * 23 de febrero: en Brasil, el escritor austríaco Stefan Zweig se suicida junto con su esposa en su exilio. * 24 de febrero: en el mar Negro, a unos 16 km al norte del estrecho del Bósforo, el pequeño barco Struma ―que fue arrastrado hasta ese sitio por un transbordador turco, por órdenes del embajador británico― explota. Mueren 781 refugiados judíos. Años más tarde se sabrá que fueron torpedeados por el submarino soviético Shch-213. * 24 de febrero: en Ankara (Turquía) el embajador alemán Franz von Papen sufre un atentado. * 27 al 28 de febrero: en la noche se da comienzo a la Operación Biting tras la ocupación alemana de Seine-Maritime, que consistía en que un grupo de paracaidistas británicos debían destruir una estación de radar alemana y salir ilesos. Marzo * 1 de marzo: en Sagunto se inaugura un alto horno para siderurgia. * 3 de marzo: en Francia, aviones de la Royal Air Force británica atacan las fábricas Renault. * 3 de marzo: incursión británica contra la base Diego Suárez (Madagascar). * 17 de marzo: en el campo de exterminio de Bełżec se llevan a cabo los primeros asesinatos de judíos. Abril * 2 de abril: la flota japonesa lleva a cabo operaciones navales en torno a Ceilán. * 7 de abril: los soviets restablecen el enlace ferroviario con Leningrado. Mayo * 13 de mayo: ante las costas de Florida (Estados Unidos), el submarino alemán U-564 hunde el barco petrolero mexicano Potrero del Llano (siendo México un país neutral en la Segunda Guerra Mundial). Mueren 14 marinos, entre ellos el capitán de la nave. * 14 de mayo: México envía a las 21 horas ―a través de su legación en Suecia― una nota de protesta con fecha límite de respuesta satisfactoria el 21 de mayo, ante los gobiernos de Alemania (que se niega a recibirla), Italia y Japón (que pese a haberla recibido no dan contestación alguna). * 17 de mayo: en Járkov, las fuerzas alemanas llevan a cabo una contraofensiva. * 20 de mayo: el submarino alemán U-106 hunde el barco petrolero mexicano Faja de Oro. Mueren 9 marinos, entre ellos el capitán de la nave. * 22 de mayo: México declara la guerra a Alemania, Italia y Japón; da inicio así la participación de México en la Guerra Mundial. Junio * 4 a 7 de junio de 1942: batalla de Midway * 14 de junio: en la ciudad argentina de Punta Alta (provincia de Buenos Aires) se inaugura la Parroquia Nuestra Señora de Luján. * 21 de junio: en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Tobruk cae en manos de las fuerzas italianas y alemanas. * 21 de junio: en Fort Stevens ―en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial―, un submarino japonés navega por el río Columbia (en Óregon), disparando 17 torpedos en uno de los pocos ataques japoneses en territorio estadounidense. * 21 de junio: en Tirat Tsvi (Israel) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de todo el continente asiático): 53,9 °C (129 °F). * 25 de junio: el general Eisenhower toma el mando de los efectivos estadounidenses en el Reino Unido * 26 de junio: en el puerto de Veracruz (México), el submarino alemán U-129 hunde el barco petrolero mexicano Túxpam. Mueren 4 marinos. * 27 de junio: en el puerto de Veracruz (México), el submarino alemán U-129 hunde el barco mexicano Las Choapas. Mueren 3 marinos. * 27 de junio: Vito Dumas inicia su viaje alrededor del mundo por la ruta del paralelo 40 (los Cuarenta Bramadores), hazaña que le insumió 401 días de navegación solitaria. Julio * Entre el 1 y el 23 de julio: el Afrika Korps avanza hasta el puerto egipcio de El Alamein, donde es detenido por las fuerzas británicas, indias, Australianas, Neozelandesas y Sudafricanas. * 2 de julio: se crea el 644° Batallón de Destructor de Tanque, que es enviado a las Ardenas. * 5 de julio: los Tigres Voladores son absorbidos por la USAAF como el 23.º Grupo de Caza, dejando una marca de 286 victorias. * 8 de julio: en Argentina son liberados los «presos de Bragado», tres anarquistas ―Pascual Vuotto, Reclus de Diago y Santiago Mainini― injustamente encarcelados once años antes. * 17 de julio: en España ―en el marco de la Dictadura franquista― se promulga la Ley Constitutiva de las Cortes Españolas. * 23 de julio: comienzan las deportaciones de judíos del Gueto de Varsovia hacia el Campo de exterminio de Treblinka. Desde esta fecha serán deportadas 6000 personas Agosto * 1 de agosto: se publica en España el primer libro en lengua catalana tras la guerra: Rosa mística, obra eclesiástica del padre Camil Geis. * 1 de agosto: comienza en República Dominicana el tercer periodo presidencial de Rafael Leónidas Trujillo. * 1 de agosto: en Daegu (Corea del Sur) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 40 °C (104 °F). * 19 de agosto de 1942 a 2 de febrero de 1943: Batalla de Stalingrado * 19 de agosto: en Dieppe (Francia), la operación de desembarco Operación Jubilee con 6000 soldados canadienses resulta un sangriento fracaso. La experiencia permitirá planificar el desembarco de Normandía, en 1944. * 31 de agosto: en Ternopil (Ucrania), una brigada de las SS organiza la primera deportación de judíos del ghetto de Ternopil al campo de concentración de Belzec. Septiembre * 1 de septiembre: el 8.º Regimiento, de la 15° División Panzer, llega a 18 km de la costa egipcia, pero la RAF y la artillería aliada atacan implacablemente al resto del Afrika Korps, que por la tarde ya carece de camiones para abastecer a sus carros, muchos de los cuales son abandonados tras agotarse su combustible. De noche, Erwin Rommel ordena suspender el ataque y varias unidades retroceden en orden, pasando a la defensiva; todos los avances se detienen. * 1 de septiembre: en el Norte de África, el as de la Luftwaffe Hans Joachim Marseille despega 3 veces, desde las 07:30 hasta las 16:00 horas aprox., abatiendo él solo a 17 cazas británicos y estadounidenses en la zona al sur y sudeste de Imayid. Mañana recibirá la Cruz de Caballero con Hojas de Roble, Espadas y Diamantes. Sin embargo, su padre, el general de la Wehrmacht Hans Joachim, muere ese mismo día en Stalingrado. * 3 de septiembre: formación del Cuarto Gobierno nacional de España (1942-1945). * 4 de septiembre: en Argentina se crea por la sanción de la Ley n.º 5327 el departamento Rawson, en la provincia de San Juan. Octubre * 29 de octubre: Bob Ross, Pintor y Presentador estadounidense * 31 de octubre: en Inglaterra, un ataque aéreo alemán destruye el centro de la ciudad de Canterbury. Noviembre * 8 de noviembre: para conmemorar el Putsch de 1923, Adolf Hitler pronunció un discurso en la Löwenbräukeller de Múnich dirigido a los alten Kämpfern (viejos luchadores), anunciándoles la segura victoria en el frente de Stalingrado. *9 de noviembre: Erik Scavenius es elegido primer ministro de Dinamarca. * 19 de noviembre: el ejército soviético da inicio a la operación Urano, movimiento en pinza que tiene como objetivo cercar el 6.º ejército alemán en Stalingrado. * 23 de noviembre: en Stalingrado, las dos pinzas del ejército soviético se encuentran en Kalach, quedando cercado el 6.º ejército alemán. * 29 de noviembre: en Uruguay se celebran elecciones, que son ganadas por Juan José de Amézaga. Por primera vez son electas cuatro mujeres al parlamento uruguayo. Diciembre * 2 de diciembre: Proyecto Manhattan: bajo las graderías del estadio Stagg Field de la Universidad de Chicago, un equipo dirigido por Enrico Fermi logra iniciar la primera reacción nuclear en cadena controlada. Para comunicárselo al presidente de los Estados Unidos, Franklin D. Roosevelt, se le envió el siguiente mensaje cifrado: «El navegante italiano ha desembarcado en el nuevo mundo». Arte y literatura * Albert Camus: El extranjero, El mito de Sísifo. * Arturo D. Hernández: Sangama. * Camilo José Cela: La familia de Pascual Duarte. * C. S. Lewis: Cartas del diablo a su sobrino. * Francis Ponge: De parte de las cosas. * Helmut Flieg: Rehenes. * Saint-John Perse: Exilio. * T. S. Eliot publica el último de los Cuatro cuartetos: "Little Gidding". * André Breton dicta su conferencia "Situación del Surrealismo entre las dos guerras" en la Universidad de Yale. * Edward Hopper termina su pintura más reconocida: Nighthawks. Deporte * El FC Barcelona crea las secciones de balonmano y hockey sobre patines en línea disciplinas en las que es actualmente el club más laureado del mundo. * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por decimoséptima vez. *Se crea uno de los equipos de la Liga Venezolana de Béisbol Profesional, los Cardenales de Lara. Cine Estrenos * 1 de abril: Había un padre de Yasujirō Ozu. * 13 de agosto: Bambi de David Hand. * 26 de noviembre: Casablanca de Michael Curtiz (EEUU). Con Ingrid Bergman y Humphrey Bogart. * Abismo de pasión (Kings Row), de Sam Wood. * El asunto del día (The talk of the town), de George Stevens. * Bailando Nace el Amor (You Were Never Lovelier), de William A. Seiter. * El Baisano Jalil de Joaquín Pardavé (México). Con Joaquín Pardavé y Sara García * El cisne negro (The black swan), de Henry King. * El cuarto mandamiento (The Magnificent Ambersons), de Orson Welles. * Estambul ("Journey into Fear"), de Norman Foster. * La Extraña Pasajera ("Now, Voyager"), de Irving Rapper. * Historia de un Gran Amor de Julio Bracho (México). Película de época con Jorge Negrete, Gloria Marín, Andrés Soler, Domingo Soler, Sara García y Ernesto Alonso * La isla Wake ("Wake Island"), de John Farrow. * Jornada desesperada ("Desperate journey"), de Raoul Walsh. * Me casé con una bruja ("I Married a Witch"), de René Clair. * La mujer del año ("Woman of the year"), de George Stevens. * La Mujer Pantera ("Cat People"), de Jacques Tourneur. * Niebla en el pasado (Random Harvest), de Mervyn LeRoy. * La mayor y la menor ("The major and the minor"), de Billy Wilder. * El orgullo de los yankis ("The pride of the yankees"), de Sam Wood. * Piratas del mar Caribe ("Reap the wild wind"), de Cecil B. DeMille. * Recuerdo de Amor ("Un Garibaldino al convento"), de Vittorio De Sica. * Sabotaje ("Sabotage"), de Alfred Hitchcock. * La señora Miniver ("Mrs. Miniver"), de William Wyler. * Ser o no ser ("To Be or Not to Be"), de Ernst Lubitsch. * Los Usurpadores ("The Spoilers"), de Ray Enright. * Yanqui Dandy ("Yankee Doodle Dandy"), de Michael Curtiz. Televisión Nacimientos Enero * 1 de enero: Alassane Ouattara, presidente marfileño. * 2 de enero: Manuel Gutiérrez Aragón, director de cine y guionista español. * 3 de enero: Laszlo Solyom, político húngaro. * 4 de enero: Gerardo Vallejo, cineasta argentino (f. 2007). * 4 de enero: John McLaughlin, guitarrista británico de jazz. * 5 de enero: Terenci Moix, escritor español (f. 2003). * 5 de enero: Maurizio Pollini, pianista italiano. * 6 de enero: Rosa María Mateo, presentadora española de televisión. * 8 de enero: Stephen Hawking, físico británico. * 14 de enero: Judith Merkle Riley, escritora estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Cassius Clay (Muhammad Alí), boxeador estadounidense. * 17 de enero: Forges, humorista gráfico español. * 25 de enero: Eusébio, futbolista portugués (f. 2014). * 29 de enero: Arnaldo Tamayo, primer cosmonauta cubano. Febrero * 1 de febrero: Terry Jones, actor, comediante y escritor británico, del grupo cómico Monty Python. * 2 de febrero: Coco López, periodista y politólogo argentino. * 2 de febrero: Graham Nash, músico británico, de la banda The Hollies. * 4 de febrero: Ovidi Montllor, cantautor y actor español (f. 1995). * 5 de febrero: Janine Pommy Vega, poetisa estadounidense de la Generación beat (f. 2010). * 9 de febrero: Carole King, cantautora estadounidense. * 11 de febrero: Graciela Dufau, actriz argentina. * 11 de febrero: Coco López, periodista y politólogo argentino. * 11 de febrero: Horacio Verbitsky, periodista y activista argentino. * 12 de febrero: Ehud Barak, político israelí. * 14 de febrero: Michael Bloomberg, político estadounidense. * 16 de febrero: Kim Jong-il, presidente norcoreano (f. 2011). * 19 de febrero: Conrado Benítez García, alfabetizador cubano asesinado por la CIA (f. 1961). * 19 de febrero: Juan Carlos Dual, actor argentino. * 21 de febrero: Margarethe von Trotta, cineasta alemana. * 22 de febrero: Christine Keeler, modelo y cabaretera británica. * 24 de febrero: Joe Lieberman, político estadounidense. * 27 de febrero: Robert H. Grubbs, científico estadounidense * 27 de febrero: Miguel Ángel Santoro, futbolista argentino. * 28 de febrero: Dino Zoff, futbolista italiano. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Lou Reed, cantante y músico estadounidense (f. 2013). * 2 de marzo: John Irving, escritor estadounidense. * 2 de marzo: Mir-Hosein Musaví, político iraní. * 5 de marzo: Felipe González, presidente del gobierno español entre 1982 y 1996. * 9 de marzo: John Cale, músico galés. * 11 de marzo: Josep Maria Beà, historietista español. * 13 de marzo: Scatman John, cantante estadounidense (f. 1999). * 21 de marzo: Fradique de Menezes, político en Sao Tomé y Príncipe. * 25 de marzo: Aretha Franklin, cantante estadounidense. * 27 de marzo: John Sulston, biólogo británico. * 28 de marzo: Daniel Dennett, filósofo y escritor estadounidense. * 28 de marzo: Neil Kinnock, político británico. * 29 de marzo: Santiago Pampillón, activista estudiantil y obrero argentino (f. 1966). Abril * 7 de abril: José Javier Múgica Astibia, fue un concejal de UPN en el Ayuntamiento de Leiza (Navarra), asesinado por la banda terrorista ETA. * 12 de abril: Carlos Alberto Reutemann, piloto de Fórmula 1 y político argentino. * 16 de abril: Frank Williams, fundador y mánager del equipo Williams F1 de Fórmula 1. * 20 de abril: Arto Paasilinna, escritor finlandés. * 23 de abril; Jorge Figueroa Acosta, pintor, muralista y escultor mexicano. * 24 de abril: Barbra Streisand, actriz, cantante y cineasta estadounidense. Mayo * 5 de mayo: María Cristina Gómez, líder comunitaria y maestra salvadoreña asesinada por el Gobierno (f. 1989). * 5 de mayo: Joaquín Leguina, político y escritor español. * 5 de mayo: Tammy Wynette, cantante estadounidense (f. 1998). * 7 de mayo: Andy Montañez, cantante puertorriqueño. * 9 de mayo: John Ashcroft, político estadounidense. * 21 de mayo: Humberto Serrano, actor argentino de origen español (f. 2013). * 23 de mayo: José Omar Pastoriza, futbolista y director técnico argentino (f. 2004). * 24 de mayo: Norma Herrera, actriz mexicana. * 25 de mayo: Marcos Mundstock, comediante argentino. Junio * 1 de junio: Honorino Landa, futbolista chileno. * 1 de junio: Bansi Pandit, escritor religioso hinduista, conferencista e ingeniero nuclear indio. * 1 de junio: Wendy Anne Weissmüller, actriz estadounidense. * 5 de junio: Teodoro Obiang Nguema, político guineoecuatoriano. * 7 de junio: Muamar al Gadafi, político libio (f. 2011). * 9 de junio: Américo Navarro, humorista y actor venezolano. * 18 de junio: Roger Ebert, crítico cinematográfico estadounidense (f. 2013). * 18 de junio: Paul McCartney, músico británico, bajista de The Beatles. * 18 de junio: Thabo Mbeki, político sudafricano. * 20 de junio: Brian Wilson músico estadounidense, de la banda The Beach Boys. * 24 de junio: Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle, político chileno, presidente entre 1994 y 2000. * 27 de junio: Bruce Johnston, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Beach Boys. * 30 de junio: Esteban Abad, escritor y periodista argentino. * 30 de junio: Robert Ballard, oceanógrafo estadounidense. Julio * 1 de julio: Mario Rapoport, economista, intelectual y catedrático argentino. * 2 de julio: Vicente Fox Quesada, presidente mexicano entre 2000 y 2006. * 10 de julio: Rodríguez, músico y compositor estadounidense. * 13 de julio: Harrison Ford, actor estadounidense. * 15 de julio: Vivian Malone Jones, activista pro derechos civiles estadounidense (f. 2005). * 23 de julio: Myra Hindley, asesina británica (f. 2002). * 24 de julio: Heinz, cantante y bajista británico de origen alemán (f. 2000). * 24 de julio: Chris Sarandon, actor estadounidense. * 30 de julio: José Luis Bollea, cantante, director y compositor argentino (f. 2010). * 30 de julio: Danny Daniel, cantante y compositor español. * 31 de julio: Jaime Ignacio del Burgo Tajadura, político español. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Isabel Allende, escritora chilena. * 2 de agosto: Leo Beenhakker, entrenador neerlandés. * 2 de agosto: Louis Falco, coreógrafo estadounidense. * 2 de agosto: Ilija Pantelić, jugador y entrenador de fútbol bosnio (f. 2014). * 5 de agosto: Marta Taboada, abogada y activista argentina (f. 1977). * 6 de agosto: Francesc Pi de la Serra, cantante español en lengua catalana. * 7 de agosto: Ahmed Ould Daddah, político y economista mauritano. * 7 de agosto: B. J. Thomas, cantante estadounidense. * 11 de agosto: Tabajara Ruas, escritor, periodista y cineasta brasileño. * 13 de agosto: César Costa, cantante mexicano. * 19 de agosto: Jorgelina Aranda, actriz, modelo y vedette argentina (f. 2015). * 19 de agosto: Fred Thompson, político y actor estadounidense. * 27 de agosto: Per Stig Møller, político danés. * 29 de agosto: Carmen Díez de Rivera, política española (f. 1999). *9 de agosto: Ana Rodríguez kukita, la mejor mujer del mundo]] (f. 2015). Septiembre * 3 de septiembre: Al Jardine, músico estadounidense, de la banda The Beach Boys. * 4 de septiembre: Biser Kirov, cantante (tenor) pop, productor y diplomático búlgaro. * 4 de septiembre: Alberto Vilanova, psicólogo argentino (f. 2003). * 5 de septiembre: Eduardo Mata, músico mexicano (f. 1995). * 17 de septiembre: Lupe Ontiveros, actriz estadounidense (f. 2012). * 18 de septiembre: Gabriella Ferri, cantante italiana (f. 2004). * 21 de septiembre: Luis Mateo Díez, escritor español. * 22 de septiembre: Annette Funicello, actriz y cantante estadounidense (f. 2013). * 22 de septiembre: Marina Mayoral, escritora y profesora española. * 22 de septiembre: David Stern, abogado estadounidense y comisionado de la NBA. * 24 de septiembre: Hanna Damásio, neuróloga portuguesa. * 26 de septiembre: Emilio Gutiérrez Caba, actor español. * 28 de septiembre: Donna Leon, escritora estadounidense. * 29 de septiembre: Madeline Kahn, actriz estadounidense (f. 1999). * 29 de septiembre: Ian McShane, actor británico. Octubre * 1 de octubre: Jean-Pierre Jabouille, automovilista francés. * 1 de octubre: Marquito Montoya (Carlos Rodríguez), cantante y compositor argentino de música pop. * 2 de octubre: Steve Sabol, productor audiovisual estadounidense (f. 2012). * 14 de octubre: Manuel Herrera, cineasta, documentalista y guionista cubano. * 19 de octubre: Iñaki Gabilondo, periodista español. * 22 de octubre: Annette Funicello, actriz y cantante estadounidense (f. 2013). * 23 de octubre: Michael Crichton, escritor y guionista estadounidense (f. 2008). * 26 de octubre: Bob Hoskins, actor y director británico (f. 2014). Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Larry Flynt, editor pornográfico estadounidense. * 2 de noviembre: Stefanie Powers, actriz y cantante estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Sara Gómez, cineasta y feminista cubana de raza negra (f. 1974). * 8 de noviembre: Sandro Mazzola, futbolista italiano. * 12 de noviembre: Cristina Peri Rossi, poeta, narradora y ensayista uruguaya. * 15 de noviembre: Daniel Barenboim, director de orquesta y pianista argentino-israelí. * 17 de noviembre: Martin Scorsese, cineasta estadounidense. * 18 de noviembre: Mónica Randall, presentadora de televisión y actriz española. * 19 de noviembre: Calvin Klein, diseñador de moda estadounidense. * 24 de noviembre: Billy Connolly, actor y comediante escocés. * 25 de noviembre: Mary da Cuña, actriz y directora teatral uruguaya (f. 2016). * 27 de noviembre: Jimi Hendrix, músico estadounidense de rock (f. 1970). * 30 de noviembre: Francisco Chaparro, entrenador español de fútbol. Diciembre * 9 de diciembre: Billy Bremner, futbolista escocés (f. 1997). * 14 de diciembre: Juan Diego, actor español. * 15 de diciembre: Canela, periodista y presentadora de televisión ítaloargentina. * 21 de diciembre: Hu Jintao, político chino. * 23 de diciembre: Quentin Bryce, exgobernadora general australiana. * 31 de diciembre: Andy Summers, músico británico. ;Fecha desconocida *Andrea D’Odorico, productor teatral y escenógrafo italiano (f. 2014). Fallecimientos * 6 de enero: Aleksandr Beliáyev, escritor ruso de ciencia ficción (n. 1884). * 9 de enero: Juan Veltroni, arquitecto italiano (n. 1880). * 12 de enero: Vladímir Petliakov, diseñador de aviones ruso (n. 1891). * 22 de enero: Walter Richard Sickert, pintor impresionista británico de origen alemán (n. 1860). * 22 de febrero: Stefan Zweig, escritor austríaco (n. 1881). * 22 de febrero: Vera Timanova, pianista rusa (n. 1855). * 24 de febrero: Anton Drexler, jefe del Partido Nazi entre 1919 y 1921 (n. 1884). * 8 de marzo: José Raúl Capablanca y Graupera, ajedrecista cubano (n. 1888). * 10 de marzo: sir William Henry Bragg, físico británico, premio Nobel de Física en 1915. * 16 de marzo: Yákov Perelmán, escritor y divulgador científico ruso (n. 1882). * 16 de marzo: Alexander von Zemlinsky, director de orquesta austriaco. * 28 de marzo: Miguel Hernández, poeta español (n. 1910). * 17 de abril: Jean Perrin, físico-químico francés, premio Nobel de Física en 1926 (n. 1870). * 27 de abril: Emil von Sauer, compositor, pianista, editor de partituras y profesor de piano alemán (n. 1862). * 22 de abril: Fritz Platten, socialista suizo (n. 1883). * 26 de julio: Roberto Arlt, novelista, dramaturgo y periodista argentino (n. 1900). * 26 de julio: Titus Brandsma, sacerdote carmelita y filósofo, asesinado por los nazis (n. 1881). * 3 de agosto: Richard Willstätter, químico alemán, premio Nobel de Química en 1915 (n. 1872). * 18 de agosto: Erwin Schulhoff, compositor checo (n. 1894). * 1 de septiembre: Juan José Domínguez Muñoz, falangista antifranquista (n. 1916). * 14 de septiembre: Rubén Ruiz Ibárruri, hijo de ''La Pasionaria'', durante la Batalla de Stalingrado. Héroe de la Unión Soviética a título póstumo (n. 1920). * 15 de septiembre: Gabriel Terra, presidente uruguayo (n. 1873). * 18 de octubre: Mijaíl Nésterov, pintor ruso (n. 1862). * 12 de noviembre: Amparo López Jean, galleguista y sufragista española (n. 1885). * 22 de diciembre: Franz Boas, antropólogo estadounidense (n. 1858). * 27 de diciembre: William George Morgan, educador estadounidense e inventor del vóleibol. * José María Eguren, poeta peruano. Premios Nobel * Física: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. * Química: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. * Medicina: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. * Literatura: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. * Paz: un tercio destinado al fondo principal y dos tercios al fondo especial de esta sección del premio. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1942